Leaving One, Vaguely, forEver Having to Accept T
by Of-The-Crow
Summary: Leaving One, Vaguely, forEver Having to Accept Torture forEver IchixRuki Ichigo and Rukia are a couple now and are having some first couple troubles. Will Ichigo end up heart broken? Will they be able to get through them or not? Find out: Love Hate


**L**_**eaving **_**O**_**ne, **_**V**_**aguely, for**_**E**_**ver**_

**and**

**H**_**aving to **_**A**_**ccept **_**T**_**orture for**_**E**_**ver**_

Her lips left his and her hand sank away from his face.

"_Rukia. What am I . . . What am I . . ._?"

All that was left of her as she walked out the door were her sparkling tears which shined in the light making Ichigo regret his life. Suddenly sadness overcame his heart. He dropped down and clutched the hole in his chest where his it used to be. The woman who had broken his heart and put the pieces back together again so many times had left and scarred the last remaining part of his soul. He looked around the now empty room in search of something that could ease the pain, but anything and everything reminded him of her. She had taken away his pride, his shame, and now only left him with guilt; the guilt of having hurt her and himself in so many ways that he couldn't blame himself anymore. Now all that he could blame was Fate and Destiny for deceiving so many people and crushing their dreams. As he was aimlessly guided on the river called Life he ran into Rukia who had changed his whole course, twisting and turning it in ways he couldn't believe; making him understand things that couldn't be comprehended by the human mind and brightened up his hellhole of an existence.

One day, when they were walking across the street, a car came rushing out of nowhere and had nearly hit Rukia. Ichigo had pushed her out of the way and took the hit instead. That incident had cost him a few ribs, but would have surely killed Rukia. Once he had gotten out of the hospital he pinned Rukia on their bed and started crying.

"How . . . how can I love someone this much? I almost died the other day just for her, and yet I still love her?"

"Well, if you love a person that much . . . hate her . . . then love her again. It's easy to love someone, but impossible to understand. You should just love what you can't and hate the obvious."

He kissed her lightly on the cheek. "I love you 'cause I can't—"

"And I hate you 'cause I can."

That was the very first thing said that didn't lead to a fight as everything else they had said to each other did. But all of those fights were the reason for their break-up. Just the single question, "Will you hate me if I leave?" had ended in, "Well, maybe –sob- you'd be better off if you hated me. –sob- You only played with my emotions and made –sob- my life horrible. This is goodbye, Ichigo."

The only thing that Ichigo could hate now, as he walked down the sidewalk, was the mocking sky.

"_What am I to you? Rukia!_"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Author's Notes

The reason why I wrote that Ichigo hates teh sky is because it's very obvious, always right above your head.

The fight went like this (- for Ichigo x for Rukia):

-"Will you hate me if I leave?"

x"What do you mean 'leave'?"

-"If I were to leave you here alone and never come back, would you hate me?"

x"That's a horrible thing to say! Why, would you leave me?"

-"That's what I'm asking you, whether you would hate me or not if I did."

x"You want to leave me? Why? You don't love me anymore?"

-"That's what's been confusing me for some time now . . ."

She threw a pillow at him. "So now you're just going to give up because you can't decide your feelings? You're an idiot! When you're can't decide your feelings just keep going forward until you reach that obstacle that won't let you go any farther. Giving up will just end in two hearts broken. Is that what you want?"

-"Well, maybe it's for the better. You know things aren't working out for us. We keep cheating on each other just prove a meaningless point. This relationship's just crappy. You know we can't live together. It's just . . . tearing us apart."

x"You want to get a divorce? Ichigo, I thought you were stronger than this!"

It was obvious that she was trying to hold on to him with everything she had, he didn't want her to go either, but he couldn't let her stay. Not when it was like this. "Dammit, Rukia! This isn't so easy for me either. I can't decide whether to keep you here and continue to trick both of us or let you go and destroy both of us. So, I'm just going to let you decide." She gave him a confused look. "Go on, choose."

x"Well, it's obvious (once again, she said "hate the obvious") that you won't hold on to me anymore and I can't come to you anymore, so you mean nothing to me anymore. I quit."

-"You can't quit the game of Life."

x"Watch me. -sigh- I guess it's better off if you hated me. You toyed with my emotions and ruined my life. This is goodbye, Ichigo."

-"Rukia. What am I to you?"

x"It doesn't matter anymore."

END FIGHT

And that's it! Hope you liked the story even though I personally think it sucked. I, in truth, am a horrible writer, but need to let out all of these stupid ideas in my head so I post them here and see how stupid people think they are.

Please rate! v IchixRuki FOREVER!


End file.
